Happiness
by Karenin-Akbash-07
Summary: Kind of a loose adaptation of the Smile.dog creepypasta into the Minecraft world XD (One Shot)


29/2 (9:00)

Today I am off to buy myself a dog! My friend in the town found out that her dog had puppies and he is going to sell some. I am bringing lots of bones with me! My other dog, will be glad to have some company.

29/2 (20:00)

Oh Notch, all of the puppies were so insanely cute! There were exactly six, but four had been already bought. I was between a very sweet female of a pure white color and a energetic male that almost looked like he was smiling. I am a man, so I picked the male (Take that, girly girls)He took only one bone to be mine, I paid my friend the powder he wanted (He wants to create TNT but he sucks at killing creepers)and took the puppy home. Right now he is by my side while I write this. I am smiling so much! I named him Alfred. He will be my best friend forever.

2/3 (13:00)

Alfred is a very happy dog! He makes me laugh a lot with the thing he does. He was just messing around my chest and guess? He ended up stuck in my bucket! Mr. Fluffy does not likes him, thought...

3/3 (18:00)

hates Alfred...I don´t think that they can be put together. This is sad, but with the company of such a cute puppy I cannot help but to smile!

8/3 (23:00)

I want to be happy. I know that my new doggy loves me. But Mr. Fluffy hates me now. He acts likes a wild wolf now. I will leave Alfred outside tomorrow and bring my old wolf in. Perhaps I can make him happy again?

9/3 (15:00)

is happy too now. I will leave him outside again, I need Alfred with me. I need his smile and his happiness.  
I cannot avoid it.

13/3 (3:00)

He did something bad...We were hunting and I saw it. Alfred pushed into the lava! I cannot bring myself to smile at him anymore...Despite everything, is still my lovely wolf, my FIRST wolf! I feel like crying...I can´t even get his body to bury him...I am sorry, . I am sorry...

13/3 (6:00)

So happy. I want to smile. I am smiling. My Alfred makes me the happiest person in the world.

26/4 (9:00)

I almost forgot this...I need to...Smile. I want to...Be HapPy. Escape is...SoMethIng I deFineTiveLy don´t WanT to dO.

26/4 (13:00)

He is keeping me...HapPY WiTh HiM. I cannot...Be HaPPy WithOUt HiM.

26/4 (23:59)

Please...NevER LeavE mE. JUST LET ME GO. I am so hAPpY...

27/4 (3:00)

NOTCH HELP US ALL.

Three children went to explore the house exact 63 years later. They carried regular things, iron swords, a map, buckets of lava and water, a clock and some food. They wanted to see if the rumors of ghosts in the house were true.  
The house was rumored to be haunted. Some saw a big dog looking from a window, others, a smiling man wearing a dog themed outfit. A few said that there was a burnt down creature of some sort howling and placing signs of "NOT ENTER" in the ground.  
A girl was filming everything through external media from her Player.

The first part of the record is just them talking, laughing and getting scared. After a while, thought, the figures of the creatures said to haunt the house are clearly visible, except for the burnt down creature.  
The dog creature has been revealed to be extremely large, almost of the size of a human. Its fur is just the usual color, a brown tainted grey color. It's expression is of absolute joy, big black happy eyes and the dog equivalent of a smile. (Player has communicated to say that it looked like a weirdly colored Samoieda. According to it, it is a variation of dog present on the world beyond)  
The human is of the size of the dog. His eyes are wide and it also seems happy. He wears grey clothes with dogs, pawns and smiley faces printed all over. His hair is grey and long. He has a thick beard as well.  
Both of those creatures are real, not just ghosts.  
The next scenes are of the attack, for a while the recording is stopped and returns a while later. (Player said that it did not stop recording, thought.) The end just shows the girl walking back after having escaped.  
The two boys were caught and apparently killed. The respawns were apparently set to somewhere else, possibly inside the house. Search groups should be cautious and always wear diamond armor.  
The only survivor, the girl came back to her home town. She was laughing hysterically and could not stop. She tried to kill several persons, including her own parents with her sword. She was immobilized and sent to a hospital. Apparently, she was not hurt other than slight changes to her skin, which include a lighter hair color and red smiley faces ( ": )") drawn all over her.  
She is to be kept immobilized to make sure everyone is safe. When given authorization to speak the only thing she does is to laugh and say "He wants the you to be happy with him too!" over and over until she looses her voice.


End file.
